Space to Which I Escape
by Rejected Candycane
Summary: A taste of what I thought may have happened to Jack after he left in 'Children of Earth'. Not brilliant, but I kinda like it, if I'm honest....


**A/N: So this is a taste of what I thought happened to Jack Harkness after 'Children of Earth'. Well, the start of it anyway. There are bits I like and bits I don't, but the only opinion that matters to me is yours :) No bashing please, but constructive critism is love.**

A piercing throb brought Jack Harkness back to his senses. With a moan, he reached for the top of his head, groping around his mop of brown hair, which was mingled with traces of his own blood. A loud clammer shook the room as a large steel store slammed shut a few feet away. Jack forced his eyes open, only to face a pair of battered rubber army boots.  
"To your feet" a deep voice demanded from above him.  
Jack hesitated; a move that must have tested the patience of his mysterious cell mate, for a hand suddenly gripped him tightly by the arm and forced him to his feet. Jack glanced around the room - everything was still a bit fuzzy, but it was obvious that he had made it to his cold fusion cruiser. He now looked up into the eyes of his captor - a tall blonde man with golden stubble on his chin. A long black coat and checkered black sweater covered his torso, leading to simple, crease-less black slacks. The familiar black army boots still stood firmly on the concrete ground. A classic gentleman, Jack thought sarcastically.  
"Well hello", Jack said, tossing the man an awkward smile, which was a cross between a flinch from pain and a cynical greeting.  
The man eyed Jack up and down briefly with a questioning expression before pressing a red button on the wall. The steel doors opened to reveal a long steamy passageway towards another steel door, through which another man-dressed similarly-had just entered. The man gripping Jack shoved his way down the corridor and through the door at the opposite end. After a few twists and turns through identical dark corridors, the two reached a gigantic black stone pillar. The man pressed his palm to the pillar, and within moments, the side of the stone structure had opened up to reveal a small room that resembled an executive's office. The blonde man gave Jack one last shove, causing him to fall to his knees onto rough black carpeting. The door shut behind him, and the man made his way to a black leather swivel chair behind a large black-marble desk.  
"Jack Harkness", he said slowly. Jack began to rise to his feet, but an invisible force held him down.  
Reluctantly remaining on his knees, Jack looked up.  
"Sorry, I don't do autographs".  
The man did not reply to Jack's cheek, but simply reached over and pressed a small gold button near the center of the desk behind him. A small, female voice responded promptly.  
"I'm on my way, sir".  
After a moment's pause, the man turned back to Jack, speaking in a quiet, suave voice.  
"How nice of you to call, Captain. Yes, we received your signal. But to what do we owe the pleasure?" Despite the welcoming nature of his words, the man's tone reflected nothing but contempt and demand.

His dark, piercing eyes flashed across the room, as the door opened once more. A small teenage girl stepped through, half-cowering, half-bowing.  
"You called for me, sir?"  
"Take Mr. Harkness to the permanent confinement base. See that he doesn't leave - I will be present shortly."  
Silently, the girl nodded, grabbed Jack by the sleeve, and led him from the room out into the corridor. Once outside, she switched her grip from his elbow to his hand. Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"This way," the girl said, and led him down to an elevator shaft, through two more corridors, and into a large shadowy holding cell. She motioned towards a short wooden bench in the corner.  
"Zafrias will be with you shortly." There was a threatening tone that took Jack by surprise. "Can I get you anything to eat?", she added much more quietly.  
"No thank you." Jack wasn't sure who he could trust, even if they appeared to be friendly, attractive brown-haired, brown-eyed teenage girls.  
"As you wish, sir." The girl bowed, and made for the door out of the cell. She paused just before pressing the red security button, turning to Jack with a sheepish expression, as if she was embarrassed by his capture. Her lips parted, as if she was about to say something, within seconds she was gone, through the door and back out into the long corridor, halfway back to the lift.


End file.
